Quelques mots
by Ironic Child
Summary: Des mots échangés, des sourires, des promesses. One shot. KaeMaki.


Lentement, ses doigts glissaient avec une certaine précision sur la délicate feuille de papier. Son écriture, nette et soignée, était principalement composée de mots doux, d'encouragements mais surtout d'espérance. Cette espérance qui la poussait chaque jour à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, à se dépasser constamment. Maki lui manquait. Terriblement. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, Kaede ne cessait de penser à elle. La beauté dont faisait preuve son amie était incomparable. De fines lèvres rouge sang, une peau diaphane, de longs cheveux sombres retombant en cascade le long de ses reins. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Elle lui rappelait ces princesses mystérieuses, peu mises en avant dans les contes. Pourtant, ne disait-on pas que les personnalités taciturnes et froides étaient les plus attirantes. Aux yeux de la blonde, c'était clairement le cas.

 _Ma chère Maki, comment te portes-tu ? Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'écrire à nouveau. Mère m'a promis de me laisser me balader plus librement en ville. Enfin ! Il était temps qu'elle se le mette dans le crâne ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé à ses yeux, d'être toujours bloquée à ce stade où les parents ne cessent d'être derrière leurs marmots ! J'ai 17 ans tout de même ! Dans tous les cas, sache que tu me manques terriblement. A quand remonte la dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés ? Cela doit faire si longtemps !_

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles,_

 _Ta très chère Kaede._

Un énorme sentiment de bien-être envahit alors son esprit. Écrire à Maki, même en la sachant si loin restait un véritable plaisir pour la jeune héritière. Malgré cela, ses pensées intérieures lui prouvaient le contraire. Ou du moins, la demoiselle à la chevelure dorée s'efforçait de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et si Maki se fichait éperdument d'elle ? Et si leur amitié n'était qu'au final un vulgaire amas de superficialité et d'indifférence ? Dur comme fer, Kaede n'y croyait pas. Comment cela aurait-il été possible ? D'ailleurs, c'était amusant dans un sens. Comment faisait-elle pour les supporter, elle et son optimisme débordant ? A la limite de l'insensé ? Maki ne s'était jamais clairement exprimée sur le sujet. En fait, elle s'était contentée de répondre vaguement.

La dernière fois ? Un mois ? Deux ? Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude et la solitude rongeaient la jeune femme. Pourtant, cette dernière était bien consciente que sa très chère amie s'avérait particulièrement introvertie et peu démonstrative...Mais était-ce une raison valable pour ne plus lui donner de nouvelles du jour au lendemain ? Des lettres ? Elle lui en avait envoyé au moins une bonne dizaine. Insister autant pouvait franchement s'avérer être déplaisant, mais elle en avait besoin. Excessivement besoin.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Un léger sourire parcourut alors les fines lèvres de la blondinette, qui longuement plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant l'espace de 10 minutes. Sa gouvernante, Kirumi Tojô, semblait inquiète. Affairée à coiffer soigneusement la chevelure soyeuse de la future héritière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Qu'arrivait-il à Kaede ? Cette jolie demoiselle si pleine de vie et d'espoir ? Celle qui la confortait dans son propre métier ? La grande blonde avait beau adorer son métier, s'appliquer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, conservait son sérieux et son sang-froid sans le moindre problème...Mais avouer clairement que la jeune Akamatsu ne la motivait pas à exercer sa vocation avec un certain plaisir serait un mensonge.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Tojô-san...Je suppose que c'est dû au stress ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais vraiment, ne prenez pas cette peine de vous inquiéter pour un détail aussi insignifiant ?

Répondit-elle alors, tout en s'efforçant de faire apparaître un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse.

\- Cela a t-il un rapport avec l'amie de mademoiselle ? La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui venait de temps en temps vous rendre visite ?

A l'évocation soudaine de Maki, son coeur se serra brusquement. C'était si douloureux. Si douloureux de penser à quelqu'un qui avait complètement disparu de sa vie, dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. A vrai dire, Kirumi était la seule à en être consciente. Consciente du fait que Kaede était réellement attachée à Maki, à cette si mystérieuse et inaccessible adolescente…

\- Elle me manque tellement…

Sans pouvoir se retenir, des sanglots se mirent à la secouer. Fortement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Où était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ?

* * *

L'amertume l'avait consumée. Lentement, douloureusement. Parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à vêtir ce masque de pierre, celui qui la rendait insensible à toutes formes de contraintes. La déception, la colère, la tristesse...L'affection. Pas de place pour les sentimentaux, ici, il fallait s'endurcir, peu importe les sacrifices à faire.

Et cela impliquait de mettre Kaede de côté.

Kaede. Douce et ambitieuse, passionnée et sympathique à la fois. Si opposées, elles avaient tout de même réussi à nouer une amitié solide. Tout cela grâce à elle, à elle et sa volonté de fer, ses délicates intentions, sa gentillesse débordante.

Un beau jour, leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Kaede était la première à s'arrêter. Choquée, une main vint directement se plaquer sur sa bouche. Rien qu'en la regardant, Maki comprit qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'elle devait sûrement croire que tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux rêve. Ça ne l'était pas. Elles se voyaient enfin, après quasiment 3 années de séparation.

Alors, elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots. Kaede, plus rapide qu'elle, se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant fortement dans ses bras. Quelques rougeurs vinrent alors décorer le visage pâle de la plus petite, très surprise et peu habituée à de telles démonstrations affectives. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur ses joues. Puis une deuxième, une troisième...Elles se succédèrent, alors que la brune tentait misérablement de les faire disparaître.

\- Maki...Es-tu consciente du sang d'encre que je me suis fait par ta faute ?!

S'énerva alors légèrement la blonde, tout en agrippant fermement la brune, comme si elle s'assurait de ne plus la perdre rien qu'en la maintenant de cette manière.

\- Tais-toi donc et profite simplement de ce moment d'accord ? Les détails viendront par après.

Elles se sourirent alors mutuellement, continuant à s'étreindre. Elles avaient, certes, beaucoup à se raconter, mais cela ne les empêchait absolument pas de profiter de ce sentiment si réconfortant de pouvoir serrer la personne que l'on aimait le plus dans ses bras.


End file.
